


Forever With You

by Alda



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili and Kili are mentioned, Guardians - Freeform, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fili and Kili still live in Middle Earth as transparent figures. Thorin regrets never admitting his love for Bilbo and continues to despise himself for never telling the Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot on this website so I hope you enjoy! If you would like to see more please leave some suggestions as to what I should write. Also, side note, I am horrible at writing summaries so please forgive me.

Thorin's POV  
  
  
  
_Bilbo_ , how I wish to feel the warmth of your skin. I regret everything I have done to you, I am sorry,  **my love**.   
  
Fili, Kili and I watch over you in The Shire, we protect you at night as the darkness blankets over Bag End. We are forever in your debt, as you are the reason we made it to Erebor, the reason we took back the mountain. You are a gift to this world and all those who live in it shall remember how a small Hobbit like you was able to cross the borders of The Shire, travel halfway across the land, defend yourself from Orcs, escape from the Goblin tunnels, maneuver around a sleeping dragon's hoard, and effectively steal the heart of a cold Dwarf.  
  
_You_ gave me life when I felt weak,  _you_ made me smile when I felt desolate, yet, _you_ made me cry when it was least expected. All this was done on one adventure. To reclaim Erebor and locate the Arkenstone.  
  
After retaking the mountain, the Gold Sickness overtook my emotions, I was unable to control the **monster** I became. My emotions ran wild, they would swirl inside me like a fatal storm, ready to strike. I regret my decisions, I was acting like a fool. I am sorry for my words, I am sorry for my actions.   
  
Once the Elves, Ironfoot's, Men, the Dwarves of Erebor and I were on the battlefield, the dwarf I once was came back. I knew then that if I was to die that day, I would die full of  **courage**. Orc after Orc I slayed, the adrenaline kicking in. However, never once did you leave my mind. I knew, or thought, you were safe on your journey home but despite that knowledge, a searing pain in my heart continued to burn. Despite this, I kept fighting, for you. When Dwalin, Fili, Kili and I made it to Ravenhill, we searched for Azog, but we then realised it was all a trap. It was all just a clever scheme to get us all together, and then kill us. Fili's death hurt me. Watching as he tried to make us leave, as his final breath was wasted on urging us to go, seeing the colour leave his usually bright eyes, experiencing the wave of sadness. It hurt. I charged towards the other side of the ice lake, running with all the energy I was able to give.   
  
Battling with Azog wasn't easy, both of us were powerful warriors, experienced in the art of war. Each getting an advantage once the other exposes their weakness. I thought once he was in the lake, he would die. But I was wrong, I ended up back down, with Azog above me, his blade inching closer and closer towards my chest. I pushed against his blade with my sword, yet I failed. The blade pierced my chest, sinking deeper as time moved. I grabbed my sword with all the strength a could muster, and stabbed it into Azog's chest. I urged it to go deeper, and deeper it went. After I knew he was dead, I got up and walked to the edge of Ravenhill. I knew death was upon me and my nephew's. As my muscles failed, I fell to the ground feeling heavier and heavier.  
  
That was when you appeared beside me. I grasped the edge of your elbow, wanting you to come near, but not having the ability to pull you closer. I remember apologising to you for all the wrong I did, yet it was unnecessary as you had already forgave me. My last moments as an actual person was spent feeling heavy and in pain, yet full of love, happiness and pride. As my soul slipped from my body, I watched as you cried. It tore me into pieces. I reached out to grab your arm, but it slipped through your body. I recall crying out in emotional pain, knowing no one else would hear. After watching you for a few minutes, I turned around seeing Fili and Kili. That day we vowed to protect you, and we will. We will never leave your side. We're  _forever with_   _you_.

 


End file.
